goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie the Otter
Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: The Trip to Henry and June Live Tour Note: this is the last film to feature characters from rolie polie olie and dragon tales Cast *Ivy as Patty Rabbit, Portia Porcupine, Shimajirō Shimano, Nyakkii Momoyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Kumakki Mashiro, Cassie, Blossom, Zowie Polie, June, Kimi finster and Phil and Lil deville *Princess as Helga, Candace, Dorris, Angelica and Sarah *Kendra as Claude *Emma as Fritz *Young guy as phineas flynn, danny phantom and henry *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, Charles, Marurin Sasaki and Roxie Raccoon *Kimberly as Bobby Bear, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, timmy turner, bart simpson and timothy *Julie as Sophie the Otter, Dotty Dog, Jelly Otter and Penny Pig *Kate as Spongebob and mrs jenkins *Tween girl as tommy pickles *Duncan as the franks *Kayla as lisa simpson, chuckie finster *Allison as hoppopotamus *Kidaroo as rhinokey Plot Sophie the Otter and friends are going on the trip to see Henry and June live tour Transcript * Sophie the Otter: Great news everyone, today we have a lot of tickets to the Henry and June live tour! * Shimajirō Shimano and everybody: (cheering and wooing) * Jelly: Lot of tickets? * Peanut: Exactly Jel, lot of tickets! * Sophie the Otter: that's right! That's the letter to all of my friends! * Nyakkii Momoyama: Really? * Sakurako Koinuma: Let's see * Sophie the Otter: That's from them. * Peanut: Really? (Reads a letter) Dear rest of my friends from The Simpsons, Rugrats, Ed Edd n Eddy, Spongebob, The Wuzzles, Tiny Toons Adventures, super mario, sonic the hedgehog, fairly odd parents, bubble bobble, diddy kong racing, hey arnold, timothy goes to school, the berenstain bears, dragon tales, maple town and the adventures of the little koala, everybody loves henry and june, and i also invited other teenagers to come. Your best pals sophie the otter. * Chuckie: i'm excited for henry and june! * Tommy pickles: me neither! * Lil: and they are going to sing wunnerful songs * Phil: Yeah * Angelica: everybody loves that dumb h&j! * Tommy: Angelica, they are not dumb! * Kimi: They both have beautiful voices * Timmy Turner: Remember when the duo preformed with their band, the grey skin ferrets? * Spongebob: they are a trio band, there's Kiwi, she's a keyboard player, brock, a drummer, and fred, the guitarist. * Sandy Cheeks: Henry and June are preforming with all their bands! Yee-haw! * Sophie the Otter: So, for all for getting excited about the live tour, say aye! * Everyone: Aye! * Sophie the otter: thank you, the coach bus is here! * (The coach bus comes) * Mrs. Jenkins: Hey look, the teen students from high school * Timothy: Mrs. Jenkins, you're a genius! * Mrs. Jenkins: Why thanks! * Claude: Mrs. Jenkins, I saw the teens on the boots advert, i read it in a book about it * Mrs. Jenkins: claude, that's good. * (Coach bus door opens to reveal all teens) * Shimajirō Shimano: wow! Oh! I need to get to the Wembley Arena! See ya later! * Sophie the Otter: Bye Shimajirō Shimano! We'll meet you! * (At the indoor bus stop) * Steve burns: nice to meet you guys, well, i'm steve, the host of blues clues.have you seen blue? * Blue: Bark Bark! (Translation: i'm here) * Kiki: I'm Kiki, we came from the boots skin advert, let's roll call! * (After the roll call) * All teens: (singing) we're all together from the boots advert! We hope we're h and j fans! And we can't wait to meet them! * Sophie the Otter: hi kiki and the teens, i'm sophie the otter, and guess what? * Marianna: what is it? * Sophie the Otter: we have a lot of tickets! * Sean: whoa dude! * Angelica: you lots! What are you doing with those glow sticks?! * Hope: they're for the live tour! * Rhinokey: Hey Bugs and co * Bugs Bunny: What, doc? * Rhinokey: I got a joke * Moosel: aw, come on! * Rhinokey: what do you do when you bend your glow stick? * Moosel: this is the third time i'm not in a mood for a dumb joke, thank you very much! * Rhinokey: give up? You Break it! Get it? break it! * Fanny Fox: (laughs) break a glow stick! People can't bend and break a glow stick * Charlotte: (sniggers) that joke, (holds up her iphone) bart, would you believe, that your nude standing in the edge of the hot tub? H&J are never naked when they're in the bathtub, they wear swimming costumes when they are in the bathtub. What a starry eyed person i am! * Katy: and lisa, said annoyed, ugh bart, no one wants to see you nude, what a nude simpson he is. Look! * Lisa: (on video while annoyed) UGH! Bart, no one wants to see you nude, especially younger children! * Katy: action! Cut! * (At the bus stop) * Sophie the otter: let's have two groups, rest of my friends, your in the first coach, and you teens, on a hamiliton coach * Opal: now let's form a line * Ernest: and as for the teenagers * Phineas: look, it's isabella, she wears sunglasses, headphones, a street cap, sports bra and shorts. Just like my girlfriend isabella * Ferb: she says, watcha doin? * Eddy: Kangaroo bros, let's shove like we did back in 2014 * (Then, Colt, Walter, Horsey and Eddy shove in line of peers) * Gavin: hey! No shoving in line! * Charlotte: yeah! What's the big deal! * Katy: double d, sort the four? * Edd: okay katy. * (Then he comes up to the four) * Edd: this is the second time, you just shoved in line * (When they're on) * Mrs. Jenkins: quick sticks teens, you don't want to be late! * Charles: stop being slow coaches * (Everyone is in their seats, at the first coach bus) * Bus driver: Everybody ready? * All except the bus driver: yes! * Bus driver: well here we go! * (Cut to the second coach) * Female bus driver: are you all ready * All teens except the female bus driver: yes miss! * Female bus driver: okay, enjoy! * (Two coaches departs) * (At the first coach) * (At the powerpuff girs seat) * Bubbles: bored bored bored! * Blossom: hey girls, let's get our MLP: friendship is magic colouring books! * Bubbles: yay! That will be fun! But, h&j hates mlp, but, if they like mlp, respect their opinions * (Then the 3 girls get their colouring books and start colouring in pages) * (Cut to arnold and helga's seat) * Helga: last year, arnold, the jungle movie was on nick * Arnold: really! * Helga: i was dying to marry * (Cut to spongebob and patrick's seat) * Spongebob: i'm ready, i'm ready! (Laughs) * Patrick: um, i think you said that of the beginning, umm, what is your show called? * Spongebob: my show's name is mine! Which is in 1999, now this time, it premieres a season 11 * Patrick: i get it! * (Spongebob and patrick laugh) * (Cut to sophie the otter's seat) * Sophie the otter: hmm, i wonder what kiki and the others are doing? * (Cut to the Hamilton coach bus) * (At nadine and marianna's seat) * Marianna: nadi, i'm up to fashion! * Nadine: you do? * Marianna: because i wear trendy clothes! * Nadine: wow! I hope i'll take a picture of you * (Cut to rhonda, sean, dean and chase's seat) * Rhonda: you know, this is a good place to start! * Sean: go on! * Rhonda: (clears throat) mr Henry and miss June, come up on stage! * Dean: cool! Your such an orator! * Rhonda: yeah! (Takes her seat belt off and stands up) can you believe this people?! Henry and june, are live at wembley arena!! * Dean: rhonda, sit down! * Rhonda: whoops! Made a yell. But, that's all, folks. * Sean: that's what bugs bunny's friend porky said. The phrase in the end of every looney tunes cartoons * (Cut to lulu's seat) * Lulu: i think the pen is here. i'm like a bookworm. Bookworms. * (Cut to: eve and jordan's seat) * Jordan: okay, let's listen to some songs written by h&j! A one, two, a one, two, three, four! * (Cut to: louisa's seat) * Louisa: (to the viewer) wheee! Isn't it exciting? I am happy about the tour! They preform at different countries! * (Minutes later) * (Two coaches leave) * (Insode the wembley arena) * Henry: greetings! You must be sophie the otter, and the rest of the cartoons! I'm henry, and this is my best friend, june * June: hi there! * Sophie the otter: hello henry and june * Henry: and those guys ae from nick shows, spongebob, patrick, the rugrats, arnold and helga, hi guys! * June: guess what? Me and henry saluted on your shows! * Angelica: (angrily) you grounded me in 2017! * June: seriously? Are we still talking about that?! * Henry: and look, our fans! * All teens: hi! * Henry: the girls and boys are cool! * June: gonna run to the stage! Laters! * (The duo ran to the stage) * Bart: eat my shorts! Everyone loves h&j * Lisa: face it bart, everybody loves that stupid kablam hosts! * Sophie the otter: aunt opal, why are other teens from other schools are coming? * Opal: because they're coming to wembley arena * Ernest: for the henry and june live tour * Eleroo: (takes out the ticket out of his pouch) i got the tickets! * Hoppoptamus: me two! * Bumblelion: me three! * Sophie the otter: guys, we should get some sleep! Cause h&j are practicing for the live tour! Goodnight! * (The next day) * Sophie the otter: (narrating a plot) our excitement is going on and on. So we got up and have breakfast. * Franks 1 and 2: who are you? * Shayna: i'm shayna! A home cook! I do lots of food! As breakfast, lunch and tea! * Roobear: and what have you got? * Shayna: joseph, my partner * Joseph: hi dudes! * Sophie the otter: how old are you? * Joseph: 32, my girlfriend is 34 * Dorris: so, where's henry and june? * Shayna: they are finishing making breakfast, while singing it's breakfast time from nickelodeon. * Fritz: why? * Shayna: because it's a song after nick@nite finishes, at 6AM. * Shayna and Joseph: So, what do you guys want for breakfast? * Drumstick: sunny side up? * Roobear: i, erm, i don't know? * Jelly: maybe PB&J sandwiches * Blossom: how about some cereal? * Ed: Some buttered toast man! * Eddy: (face palms for the second time) ed, this is the second time you say that every time! * Timmy turner: i wish for bacon and cheese. * Bart: some donuts, man, i want to be like homer! * (The doors slams to reveal h&j, holding the breakfasts with the teenagers while singing opera) * Henry and June: breakfast is... (sings opera) SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!! * (the glass windows break as sophie the otter and her friends, and the teenagers applaud the duo, who both began to bow) * Laura koala: those two sang good. * Nick, Pamie and betty: yeah. * Rhonda: (enters wearing an nanette costume) attention all sophie the otter and friends journeys people! May i please have your announcement? Sophie the otter and friends journey is back. After 4 years. * Nadine: think of that, those breakfasts are gold. I painted them. * Lulu: hey! French toast. Watch! Come to mama! * (She eats the french toast, but the french toast hits her) * (After breakfast) * (The teenagers are at the dressing rooms with h&j) * Louisa: (puts on a blue wig) wheeeee! Look everybody! I'm loopy! La la la la la! * June: that girl, looks like loopy. She's a cartoon. That larry tells a story about her. * (Then she sees keke in her jetcat costume) * Keke: jetcat is here! * Henry: yes, from more happiness allowed by law * June: and look! * (The duo sees 4 children in the offbeats outfit) * Lulu: hey you two! My name is betty anne bongo! I sing this little song o! I sing it all day long o! (Plays her bongos) hey! * (At their seats) * Sophie: (narrating a plot) the henry and june live tour is now at wembley arena, and all the teens from different schools are invited * (Minutes later, at their seats) * Phineas: so, they're teens! They wear kablam cartoon characters * Candace: bookworm, orator, chatty, musician, dancer, kung fu, others! * Mario: they are-a going to-a sing! * Princess peach: 80 teens will be cute and love them! * Announcer: ladies and gentlemen, the show will start, please turn your phones off! * Brother and sister bear: we don't have phones! * Bubblun and bobblun: no phones! * Sophie the otter: yep, no phones, we haven't got them! * Retsuko: sorry i'm late! I hope i got a seat. I promise i won't be late again! * Sophie the otter: that is okay. * Roobear: sssh! The show's about to begin * Patty Rabbit: exactly! * (After the tour) * Sophie the otter: best tour ever! * Peanut: you said it! * Jelly: remember at christmas, h&j sang a christmas song by the pogues? It was called fairytale of new york * Sophie the otter: yes. * Opal: kids, henry and june has got a recital this afternoon. At the bowling center. Let's go. * (At the bowling center, h&j, with their band, are preforming careless whisper) * (After the song) * Henry and June: thank you! We're h&j and the cute ones! * (Back at home) * Mrs Jenkins: my class would say that a baby tv musical series is called what a wonderful day. * Timothy: yep. * Suzie squirrel: does these clothes look like those (holds a purple shag band, hot magenta hankercheif, purple shag belt and orange sarong) * Nadine: yep. Made that by myself. But in the end, h&j just sang a song to babies and toddlers a lullaby, never sounds like rocker bye baby * Bugs bunny: you dare about that outfit. (Holds a 90s sleeveless orange vest with white zigzags) does it look like carrots. * Katy: oh bugs! * Frank 1: (looks at a 90s green vest and light blue sleeveless jacket) hmm, a nice one! * Frank 2: (snatches) hey, i wanna look! * Timothy: now guys... * Charles and dorris: now guys? * Grace: (holds a 90s flame red jeans with silver glitter) does it look sparkly? * Yoko: yes. * Mingle: now every day, i'm going to take pictures of h&j, on kiwi's camera. * Mrs jenkins: quick sticks class, let's go go go! (Then the class walks away) * (At sophie the otter's bedroom) * Sophie the otter: what do we want? * Peanut and jelly: henry and june CDs! * Sophie the otter: when do we want it? * Peanut and jelly: now! * Baby butter: (giggles) * (Cut to the bathroom, where h&j are taking a bath) * Sophie the otter: guys, what's the matter? * Henry: the water's so cold * June: and freezing Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Series based on Aggretsuko Category:Series based on Maple Town